


Something About Him

by snippysnapped



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 1970s, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snippysnapped/pseuds/snippysnapped
Summary: After Buddy's kiss, Eric isn't sure if he should call him a friend or something more. But after a total bust at the prom and his not so great date with Donna, what could possibly happen when Buddy starts talking to him again?





	1. Sometimes

   I was lying down on the couch in my basement, thinking about what had just happened between me and Donna. It felt glued into my head, and no matter how much I tried to shake it off, no channel surfing, TV blaring, or being stoned out of my mind was going to help. Hell, it was almost two in the morning already. What was I doing? I felt myself slowly slipping off the edge of the couch.

  
“Think Forman, think,”

I told myself as I heard Red’s snoring get louder and louder.

“What would you-”

And before I knew it, my ass smacked the trashed up floor with beer cans, Hyde’s frozen fries, Kitty’s cigarettes, and days old laundry from Laurie lying around. I mean, yeah, I was going to get up, but something in me kept eyeing the corsage I threw onto the floor when I got back from the prom. I guess it was because it made me think of her, but I guess what really hit me was when she slipped it off her hand and gave me the ring I had just given her on our first drunk fancy date together. I could still hear it, you know? The anger in her voice, her heels hitting the gym floor as she stormed off, the way her voice choked up when it happened. I couldn’t stand it, but there was just something, maybe even someone else I just couldn’t stand even more than that.

“Buddy Morgan,” I sighed.

“Chemistry partner, rich kid that let me go for a ride in his car. Guy that kissed me…..”

My voice trailed off when I said the last part. I really did feel like that record player Jackie broke playing Peter Frampton’s guitar solo a thousand goddamn times when it came to thinking of him. But did I want the chord that Hyde wanted Jackie to wrap around her neck that day around my neck? It was scary to think it out, but I couldn’t even lie. He was taking up my thoughts more than Donna was.

“You’re such a whore,”

I said as I shook a beer can hoping that there’d still be a drop left. I hated to admit it, but I knew I was being a wuss. First Donna destroys me in basketball, all my friends think I'm gay and I have a boyfriend, and now, well what now? I had to talk to her….. I had to talk to everyone..... 


	2. Think Of Me

“Hey, hey Eric, hey Eric,”

I felt someone shaking me off the floor as they giggled and bounced around the basement. They sounded a lot like Kelso, but I don’t think anyone else can. The guy’s just, too one of a kind. Besides, what would Kelso want to ask anyways? Kelso was dropped on his head as a baby, and the only things he can talk about lately is how hot he is and how he’s going to break up with Jackie. But I looked up from the floor anyways.

“Hey man. What are you doing up so early? I thought you weren’t going to come over until everyone else was here.”

I scratched my head. Maybe he didn’t want to ask about Buddy and me and Donna. Maybe, just maybe, this was the first time I wanted him to keep running his mouth on himself. Because what else could be more interesting than Kelso wanting to make out every second and hearing about all the people in France? I kept waiting for him to be the dumbass we all know, but it didn’t happen, and at this point, I could get an idea of where things were heading because that’s just never Kelso. What felt like forever with all the pacing, all the staring, and all the pauses ended up only being a few minutes until things really started, and I got impatient. I couldn’t take that silence from Kelso, of all people.

“Kelso, you can stop walking around the place and giving things weird looks. If you’re here to ask about what happened, you can ask. I was going to sit everyone down and talk about it, but you’re here, so I’ll just tell you first I guess.”

Kelso sat down next to me and put his hand under his cheek as he smiled widely. He looked around like his mind was doing things he didn’t even know about for a few seconds until he finally found the words to say,

“You know, if Buddy’s gay, how come he wasn’t all over me? I mean, look at me. How can you not like this?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Look Kelso, I’m just not gay okay? I like Donna, and people need to stop thinking I’m suddenly in love with him or something just because he did that. I’m straight, and there’s no way in hell I’d think of him like that. It’s weird, and two guys can’t love each other.”

Kelso squinted and shrugged as he started to reach into his pockets.

“Uh, you know I wasn't asking about that. But now that you brought it up, well, are you?”

I was getting uncomfortable, and even though Kelso’s about as smart as an ass on a stick, he should’ve known by now. He always knows by now.

“Kelso!” I yelled.

“I told you, and you know. Buddy’s a fag, and I just don’t understand why, why everyone wants to think I’m gay when he’ll never be my boyfr-”

He backed away.

“Dude the heck’s your problem? I didn’t even come here to ask if you’re gay in the first place, and I wouldn't have cared if you were anyways. God. I’ll see you later.”

The door slammed, and I fell back onto the floor. I rubbed my hands all over my face and covered my head until Kitty was at the edge of the stairs calling me up to breakfast, not questioning what she may or may not have heard.

When I arrived, I sat down to some eggs and some slightly burnt bacon. On a regular day, the plate would’ve been wiped clean, but today, I felt stuck picking at my food, and I hated it. I wanted to think of stupid G.I Joe dolls and anything but Buddy and Donna, but everything kept coming back. Red and Kitty would try asking me about school, nothing would go anywhere. Laurie would try to shit talk me, I’d stare off even more. I couldn’t feel like wanting to have a damn good morning when I couldn’t get my attention where it was supposed to be. I felt like I was everywhere but there, so after minutes of Red trying to swat a fly away with a newspaper, Kitty laughing uncomfortably, and Laurie telling Red her bullshit story of loving God and having good grades again, I decided I was calling it a day. I stood up and pushed my chair in.

“You know guys, I think I’ve had enough. Thanks for the food though.”

“But Eric, you didn’t even eat anything!”

“Yeah I know, but I’ve got some stuff to do.”

“Sure you do, Eric. I bet mom doesn’t even know that you and-”

“You and what?”

I panicked.

“Nothing! Laurie’s flunk-”

“Laurie’s what?”

“Nothing!”

Laurie, heading back up to get laundry, took the orange juice I didn’t drink with her. As I headed down, she said,

“You know they’ll know through Midge and Bob right? Don’t think you’re off the hook.”

“Yeah whatever Laurie. Just wait until Red and Kitty know you’ve been throwing away the mail and bullshitting your grades. You’re not all that.”

When I got down, I barely remembered that I was still in my tux. Having to go back up to my room, I undid my tie and picked up the corsage from the floor. After that, I changed into a green sweater with a white shirt, a blue pair of pants and some random pair of black shoes and threw my tux somewhere near my laundry basket. It’s not like I really cared about it that much now, so I figured it was alright to leave it there with the ring. I yawned and stretched out a little. I thought to myself,

“Man am I tired. I wonder what everyone else’s been doing. Hyde’s probably eating some special brownies, wondering how dumb I had to be to fuck this up, Kelso’s probably being Kelso, Jackie and Donna are probably talking about how jackass their boyfriends have been, and well, Fez, Fez is probably at his house secretly listening to records his foreign exchange parents think is the devil’s music. I mean, can they just come already? I already blew it with Kelso, and I don’t want to seem like I’m more of a dumbass than I already am. But Buddy? I actually kinda miss-”

“Wait,” I thought to myself again.

“Why would you think about him like that? He’s just some gay guy that tried to make a move on you. Aren’t you pissed off about that? Don’t act like you didn’t say what you said about him when you were talking to Kel-”

“God,”

I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

“One day you’re so mad at him, and then one day, you miss him? Come on Forman. You need to get this together.”

I got up from the leaned back chair I’ve sat in for I don’t know how long, and fell onto my bed. I felt the sleeves of my sweater go against the soft plaid sheets as I put my arms and hands under my head. I think I was having just as much of a headache Kitty would have when Grandma would show up, and I don’t think it was about to get any better. Could someone, literally even Jackie for all I care, come over? I was getting tired of that about to hurl kind of feeling in my stomach. I wanted it to end before school came around again, and I’d still have to be partners with-

The door rang.

I yelled.

“Bitchin!” 


	3. Don't Kill A Rose

“Damn, well look who’s in a rush now. I’ve never seen you in this much of a rush like you were when you were trying to get beer into your little party.”

Laurie grinned as she held the now empty glass of orange juice in one hand and a full basket of laundry in the other.

“What? I’m just saying it how it is.”  
  
After Laurie had came back down, Laurie kept walking around the kitchen looking for something else to drink while I kept running. I had been feeling that about to hurl kind of feeling since I can remember, and only now was I starting to feel my legs become jello under me. I felt so jittery getting to that door, but it was all I wanted to do after last night. I didn’t care if it was Jackie, and I didn’t care if it was the last person I wanted to see right now. I just wanted to explain myself before anyone else could try to. What I had to say, was what I wanted people to listen to, believe in. Hell, maybe I wanted to convince myself to believe that what I was saying, was true.

I breathed in as my hand was turning the doorknob. I could hear the door creaking, and I shuddered a little. I opened the door, and I met eyes with not just Jackie, but the rest of the gang too. I couldn’t stop feeling like something was missing though.

I cleared my throat and put my arm on the doorframe. My voice cracked like I was in middle school all over again.

“Hey guys. Why don’t you come in? Any of you happen to know where Donna is?”

Hyde laughed and punched me in the chest.

“Sure I do. She’s not talking to you because she thinks Buddy’s, well, more than your buddy.”

“Yeah,” Fez laughed.

“We thought he was knee deep in whores, but I guess he’s knee deep in you. You’re whipped like the family pig. Don’t fight it. He’s so obviously gay.”

Kelso and Jackie butted in.

“Hey man, it shouldn’t matter. Buddy’s gay, Buddy’s gay. It shouldn’t be a big deal if he likes him and Eric likes him too.”

“Michael!” Jackie yelled.

“What?” Kelso said.

“What did I tell you? Buddy’s not gay, let’s settle it.”

“Okay, okay, whatever. Am I still picking you up at eight like you told me to?”

Jackie smiled and punched Kelso in the shoulder.

“Michael! I love you, you know that? I can’t wait!”

We all rolled our eyes like it was a second nature, and I mean, I wasn’t a fan, but hey, if it buys time, it buys it. You take what you can get in these types of situations.

The wind blew in a little bit of some cold air and leaves as I left the door open while everyone walked in. After some time, I slammed it quick and felt the moment I was chickening out over creeping up on me. I grew silent when I was outside at the door, and if that wasn’t enough, I felt like there was duct tape wrapped on top of my mouth. Something was wanting to come out, but I was forcing it down, keeping it hidden. I didn’t know if it’d ever come or if it’d all fall into place, but right now, that was put on a back burner for sure. I had to get through this before I could get to that, if I ever wanted to. But enough was enough.

When we were all in the basement together, I started off.

“You know guys,” I said nervously.

“You know guys what?” Hyde laughed.

“Come on Steven, let him finish.” Jackie interrupted.

Hyde leaned back in his yellow seat while he kept his legs on the table.

“Alright, alright, I’ll give it to Forman. He’s pretty irresistible, isn’t he?”

Jackie raised her voice. “Steven! That’s not what I meant.”

I stayed silent while Jackie kept her arms crossed until Hyde kept quiet. From there, everyone kind of started to look at me, like what I was about to say was going to rock their world.

“So Forman,” Hyde said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a lighter and a small pack of cigarettes.

“What really happened between you guys?”

I gulped.

“Well, I was in his car, and I started talking to him a little bit, and then he just kind of looked at me and put the moves on me man.”

Hyde frowned.

“But, you didn’t do anything about it? You just let him kiss you? You didn't even push him away when he was starting to play tonsil hockey with you? What Eric, did you like that, or did you actually want that?”

I scrambled across the dark blue beach chair.

“Hyde, of course I didn’t want that crap. I’d never like that, and I should’ve told Donna in the first place. I’m a total idiot for it though.”

“Damn right you are,” Hyde said as Kelso stared off and Jackie took him by the cheeks and turned him around to face her.

“Michael!” she screamed.

“You’re supposed to pay attention to me!”

Kelso raised his eyebrows and sighed. He took her by the hand and said,

“Jackie, I’ll make it up. Relax. I was already picking you up at eight. Chill out.”

Jackie hugged him in excitement and kissed him on the cheek.

“Michael! You’d do that for me? Now that’s, that’s my Michael!”

“Guys, you’ve been kind of quiet.” I said.

“You heard everything right?”

“Sure did.”

“Now do you still think I’m gay?”

Hyde, almost on the verge of falling off his seat while smoking a cigarette said,

“Come on Eric. You’re about as gay as Freddie Mercury.”

Fez chimed in.

“I found an M&M that tasted pretty bad, but yeah, he’s right. Next thing you know, you’ll be so pig whipped, Buddy’ll be rubbing oil on your thighs while he spanks you.”

Before anyone could say anything, Fez quickly said,

“Please someone talk now.”

I looked around the room.

“This was a hell of a ton to take in,” I thought as the smell of cigarette smoke took up the room.

I coughed and went on with it in my head. I wanted to say something to everyone, but I didn’t have it in me at all. Not when pretty much everyone was thinking I’m gay and saying Buddy and I would date. So I said to myself,

“But I just don't get it. Is there something Buddy and the gang knows that I don’t? I mean, how can someone know me more than myself? Nobody else’s me. How can they know? Why would they know? What, would they know?”

I felt frustrated, pissed off even. I felt like Donna was supposed to be the person I like. The person everyone wants to see me with, the person that everyone expects me to be with. I felt so pressured and stuck in this whole gay thing. Like, Donna’s great, and I did want to be her boyfriend, but there was just something that didn’t feel right with me. Something else was standing in the way, and it felt like something that as much as I wanted, I was scared to have. But honest to God, I don’t think I could ever get that out of myself with someone. This has got to be something to hide, and it should stay that way.

After a few minutes, Kelso took a magazine off the table and waved it in my face to make sure I was still here on planet “You're an idiot.” Being reassured when I smacked it out of his hands, Kelso sat back down while Hyde and Fez got back up.

“We gotta go,” Hyde said as he took the lighter and the pack with him.

“We’re going to go listen to some more records at his house. Because the government man. They don’t have anything on us over there. We can sneak in anything we want, and his parents will think that playing it backwards will tell them anything.”

“Alright,” I said.

“See you.”

I left the door open after they left, expecting Jackie and Kelso to leave together. But when Kelso told Jackie she could go on her own, I knew something was up.

I closed the door and stood by it with my hand casually on the knob. I bit my lip while my leg bounced a little until Kelso started talking.

I kept blinking as he talked, trying to process this as reality and not just some “brain fried after getting high” experience.

“Eric, we’ve been bros since like, forever. I know I’m the king of being stupid, but it’s pretty safe to say that something’s really been messing with you hard. And honestly dude, it’s got to be about Buddy kissing you. The whole day, you’ve been acting really weird about him and saying all kinds of stuff about the guy. And I know you can try to lie about it and stuff and keep saying you hate him, but I think you like him. I mean you totally liked Donna, but when you’re around him, you just seem like, happy and yourself dude.”

I tripped up on my words. What the hell would I say to that, and what the hell was he expecting me to say to that?

I didn’t know what else to do. It felt like my head was spinning all over the place when he said that. My whole body felt like it was shaking, like, like I was up there streaking again in front of the President when everyone else bailed out. I couldn’t stand it. I felt just as naked as I was then.

I moved my feet around, looking at the floor and trying to act like Kelso wasn’t there. But I couldn’t keep this up, so I guess I had to come clean.

“Kelso, you’re actually kind of right on this one. Like you know, I didn’t want to tell anyone, but when I was spending time with Buddy, I felt the way I’d feel when I was with Donna. I liked spending time with him, and I’d miss him when I wouldn’t see him around. I thought he was actually kind of cute, and I’d get this weird kind of warm feeling around him. I mean I get it though, it’s weird because we’re both guys, but when he kissed me, I just didn’t know how to handle it. Like it felt right, but I was a pussy about it. And I wanted to hate him, I really did, but I really couldn’t.”

I breathed out. It felt like a weight was lifted off of me when I told him. I was fighting myself so much, that it felt so much less stressful when it was out. I couldn’t really believe that I was telling Kelso about this in the first place, but he totally got it, and I was relieved.

I sat back down on the couch.

“You know what Kelso, thanks for letting me be able to tell you. I was so worried about people knowing or people thinking it, that I flipped out and I tried to shove everything down. Bros?”

Kelso started bouncing up and down on the couch.

“Bros.”

After almost breaking the couch, Kelso jumped over the couch and headed towards the door and said,

“Hey Eric, I gotta bounce now since Jackie’s probably been ringing up my phone since she left, but nice. I hope you guys’ll be able to hit it off. See you later Forman.”

And with that, I had no idea what to do next, so I sat on the couch some more, thinking of wanting to blow up a balloon and suck the helium out of it while I was at it. Because, what else could I do? I was practically rethinking my whole goddamn life after telling Kelso something I didn’t even want to tell myself. But at the end of the day, I’m glad someone could get it, even if I didn’t understand why I feel that way about him so much. 


	4. Coney Island Baby

I put on some music to dance to while I looked for a balloon around the place. I opened the cabinets and sifted through piles of trash and pieces of gum until I found a spare stash of a pack of balloons from my birthday at the very back of the cabinets. But I knew that wasn’t gonna totally do it for me, so I went to our stash of weed hidden near my money in the Candyland board game. I know, I know, it’s not that hidden, but hey, weed is weed. Besides Hyde was out at the Photo Hut and Laurie was probably already out with some friends looking for someone to make out with on some asphalt while my parents were probably up there in their room, I blinked, doing it. Gross right? I never want to walk in on any of those things more than a day in my life. Not when I was probably going to hell for real this time. I had to make the best of it before I was in line up there for heaven seeing the Pinciottis bribe the pastor with twenty bucks while we get thrown into hell’s waiting list signed up as “The family with a slutty daughter and a gay son who should’ve gone to church instead of being dirty sinners and watching football.” But if getting stoned and singing with helium was how I was going to go down, then, to hell with it. I was never a fan of church anyways.

Having stared off again, I stood near the stash with a balloon in one hand and some weed and a “special” brownie in the other. I had exactly what I needed, and the coast seemed pretty clear. I was almost confident that there was going to be no ass kicking, foot shoving, or butt hat wearing tonight. Today was gonna be the day, and that was a first for me.

“Hooked on a feeling!” I sang as my voice got higher and higher from the helium in the red balloon I found. The corners of my lips were covered in the tiny bits of the “special” brownie while the smoke surrounded me. The background of the room started to shake and change, and I could feel myself going from knowing what I was doing to stumbling around the place like I drank a whole bowl of spiked punch. I laughed and laughed, and things got weird fast. Before I knew it, I was in my underwear trying to blow at imaginary cold water and pressing nonexistent elevator buttons on the belt that went around the pants I forgot had existed after the stash happened. I thought it was a brilliant thing that they had made belts for getting into heaven. I thought it was like super neat that the cold water was just so colorful and really meant for heating things up in hell. I loved it, and it felt like the best decision I had ever made alongside trying to serenade Donna at Jackie’s fancy party and getting a butt tattoo for her, but that was until she opened the door without knocking.

I shuddered as Donna put her hand on her head. Cold water became hot, hot water became cold.  
I wasn’t flat out butt naked, but it sure felt like it now. If my dad could see me now, I wouldn’t be here. Seriously. Because who the hell wouldn’t not be disappointed in their son right now? First they’re stupid, then they’re the accident of the family, and after all that they’re, well, gay? It was one thing to be one of them, but to have all of that going for you at once? It was a one way trip to being a virgin forever. I was screwed I tell you!

I quickly grabbed my pants, my shirt, and my sweater off the floor and tried to cover how much of a noodle I was up close in person. As for my watch, the balloon, the music, and the weed, that was all long gone. No idea where they were at, just knew that if God was listening in right now, I would do anything to be in church hearing about how groovy it is to be one with God and not have my kinda sorts girlfriend see me in my underwear and think of calling me Dr. Pee Pee as a joke after the last time I saw her was when she found out that Buddy kissed me.

Finally catching her train of thought, she opened her eyes, stood by the door frame with her arms crossed and said, “Eric, what are you doing? First my parents are acting like stupid freaks and now you want to act just like them? You’re a mess Eric. Really. I came here to talk to you about what happened at the prom, but I think you need to start talking about this before we even talk about it. You’re lucky Laurie and your parents are too busy being horny to see you like this.”

I coughed loudly, waiting for myself to burp up a “special” brownie before I started talking. My breath smelled awful and my mouth felt dry, but that wasn’t what I wanted to get out of this at all.  
I wanted stalling, I wanted Donna to leave. I really thought all the talking about Buddy with the rest of the gang was awkward and uncomfortable, but man was this that but way worse. It was nothing compared to her. My own girlfriend, coming to ask if I was gay. My own girlfriend, coming to ask if I have a thing with the guy that’s supposed to be nothing but my chemistry partner and my friend. My own girlfriend, questioning all the times I kissed her and told her I wanted to be with her. It was confusing. How was I supposed to be comfortable? How was I not supposed to not be defensive? How was I not supposed to be paranoid? I frowned and thought to myself, “Just what the hell do you expect me to tell you Donna? That I like someone I shouldn’t like? That I’m conflicted and I’m scared everyone knows? God Donna.” But what came out of me wasn’t this angry, pissed off dude. What came out, after waiting, was the burp from the brownie.

I covered my mouth in embarrassment. My face grew red, and that naked in my underwear in front of a crowd feeling spread all over me. But I wasn’t sorry. I was glad, even, even if it meant that it’d make me seem like a flat out dink in a moment where that was the last thing I needed to be.

Donna began to tap her foot. First quiet, then noticeably loud. She pursed her lips, most likely wondering what was making me as stupid as Kelso lately. Rolling her eyes, she made another attempt at getting me to talk, underwear and everything.

“Eric, let me just say this. You’ve been acting really, really, weird since the prom and, you know. I want to understand you and how you feel right now, but you totally lost me, so can we please talk, even if we’re not exactly happy?”

I sat up and sat against the fading couch and let my arms fall to their sides. I lifted a finger up, but quickly put one back down. I kept doing this until my finger began to shake and I decided it was now or never.

“Donna,” I said quietly as one of my hands tapped and rubbed the couch.

“If you want to hear the truth, yeah Buddy, kissed me. We went to the movies and when we were in his car, we started talking casually. Just the usual stuff. Like how we’re doing, how are lives are going, you know. But after the conversation got a little silent, he started looking at me. He’d stare out the window, start humming some Bowie and Lou Reed, and then he’d go back to looking at me. And after I asked him why he was doing that, he just leaned in and kissed me. Then, the whole car ride after, we were totally quiet. He’d keep switching the station as he drove me back, and I had no idea how to feel. I felt so mixed about it, that I didn’t know what would come out of it or what it meant to me. But what was even weirder for me were the days following it up. I couldn’t get him out of my mind, and I missed him. I felt like I tried to hate him, but I didn’t have it in me to genuinely hate him or act like he was this monster that messed me up. I felt confused and weirded out by how he’d make me feel, but there was still that feeling that I wanted to see him, talk to him, and hang out with him, even if it made me really self conscious to talk about it or think about it. Donna, I don’t really know what it means, but he made me feel like you would, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it sooner. I don’t know if there’s a name for any of this, but it is what it is.”

Donna nodded and sat on the couch next to me. She didn’t seem to be angry, but she seemed like she didn’t know how to respond. Crossing her legs, she said, “Eric, it’s a lot for me to take in knowing how long we’ve been together, but there’s not anything wrong with you for it. Buddy seems like a nice guy, I just really didn’t expect it, and that’s why I acted the way I did at the prom. I’m sorry if it made you even more freaked out and worried especially when the whole gang and people from school were there. It’s just that, like you were saying, I wish you told me.”

I nodded.

“Yeah I totally agree. Leaving you in the dark wasn’t right. It was stupid, and it made things worse instead of better. We could’ve talked about it and fixed things up, but I ended up leaving it up to you to guess just what the hell was up with me. We shouldn’t keep secrets, friends or more than that.”

She held my hand and laughed.

“Yeah, Dr. Pee Pee.”

I threw a cushion at her and started to laugh with her.

“Oh come on! It’s been years since that happened! Give me a break!”

I smiled but wondered if she was really this cool with me about it. It had to have been weird right? Right? It was weird to me, so how could it not be weird to anyone else, especially when they really know what’s going on? Only two people knew so far, but if it went any farther, I don’t even want to think about it. I don’t know what I’d say to them, and I don’t know what I’d say to Buddy when I’d have to see him and sit next to him in chemistry on Monday. Because we can all just act like it didn’t happen, but come on, it’s not like I’m gonna wake up the next day with no memory of it. I was really going to remember it, especially when my mom drags the entire Forman family to the sermon to save us from being a family of sinners tomorrow. If I’m lucky, the sermon might even just be about how we’re all getting kicked out of church and thrown in hell. The Forman two for one special.

I looked back at her and took a deep breath.

“Donna, be honest. Are you really okay with me, being, you know? I know it’s weird but you’re not gonna treat me differently after this right? And if Buddy and I did start to date, you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable right?”

“Eric, there’s not anything wrong with you. It We’ve been friends since we were kids, I’ll be there for you. I might not understand it, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to act like I don’t know you anymore. Feeling this way doesn’t and shouldn’t make you any different. Cheer up you dillhole!”

She took the pants I was using as a blanket and threw them into my face. She laughed and said,  
“Come on, now put your pants back on before your parents think you’re doped out.”

The pants slid off my face and onto my legs. I stared at them for a brief minute until I got up from the floor, dusted off my ass and my underwear, and put my legs through the pant legs and buckled up my belt. Then, I was back to normal in no time, with my green sweater and my plain white shirt, sitting next to Donna. I got up and turned the TV on to some Charlie’s Angels, and we got rid of the evidence that their sweet dumbass of a baby boy was smoking weed and eating a brownie. It actually wasn’t too hard, but I was still feeling a bit stoned after. Maybe it wasn’t as in your face obvious now, but to a stoner, it’s gonna feel like that, for sure.

After the cleanup and the destruction of evidence, Donna and I went back to sitting on the couch watching TV. We sat in silence as the TV kept going, but it didn’t feel like the unpleasant, I need to talk right away kind of silence. It was nice, and it felt really good to have the time to not be running my mouth every minute of my life. It gets tiring when everyone’s questioning you and coming up to you with all this stuff like you’re Todd Rundgren. It was probably the most relaxing, stress free bit of my day, and I couldn’t have asked for more from the man up in the sky I was going to meet up with for the week tomorrow.

Wait. About that….. Fuck that!


End file.
